Mindy the Cum Loving Slut
by pheasant14
Summary: When Mindy has a fight with Alexis she decides the best way to get her back is to seduce her friends. Only once she starts seducing she realises she has a cum addiction and she will do anything to get it. Lemon, may later contain yuri and possibly rape.


I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its franchises.

"THEN PISS OFF" Alexis yelled. Mindy stormed out of the room in anger after Alexis had just accused her of copying her report. Mindy was furious "I didn't copy anything she's got anger issues." Thought Mindy, "Maybe there's a way to get revenge on her. What if I got to all of her close friends?" Mindy quickly began to think about who to seduce. Her first thoughts were Jaden, Syrus, Bastion and Chazz. Mindy smiled she'd start with someone easy so Syrus, definitely Syrus.

Mindy quickly changed and now wore a modified version of the Obelisk Blue uniform with a skirt so short that it she could reach her vagina without touching the skirt, no panties or bra and a top that covered only her nipples and underside of her boobs. Mindy walked over to the Slifer Red dorm and knocked on Syrus' door. She was surprised when Syrus answered it and it was obvious that Jaden wasn't in the room. The instant Syrus saw her wearing clothes that barely covered her his face went a bright pink. "Is it alright if I come in?" Mindy asked seductively. "O-o-o-of c-c-c-course." Syrus stammered, wondering why she, an Obelisk Blue, was here. "A-a-a-are you h-h-here for Jaden. H-h-he's gone d-d-d-dueling he won't be back 'til late." Syrus asked nervously. "Actually Sy' I'm here for you" She said seductively while putting her leg up on the table giving Syrus a few view of her vagina. Syrus couldn't move and he could feel his erection tenting his pants. Mindy saw this, then smiled and said, "Want some?"

Syrus was in shock he couldn't believe this was happening to him. Mindy decided he needed some encouraging and grabbed his now obvious erection then said. "My boobs are really uncomfortable in this top, can you help me out?" Syrus was quick to reply with if it's really that uncomfortable." Syrus unzipped her topwhich fell to show her large round boobs. Mindy smiled, she had him right where she wanted him, he couldn't resist now. Mindy pulled down Syrus' pants and boxers and her jaw dropped Syrus was HUGE! Mindy hadn't seen many bigger and she realised that this was probably Syrus had beaten Zane in anything though she doubted that he knew it.

Mindy smiled then got to her knees and crammed as much of his dick as she could into his mouth. Once she had fit in as much as she could she began to move her head back and forth with one hand cupping his balls and the other one giving the rest of his dick a handjob. Syrus finally found some sort of aggressiveness grabbing her face and shoving it toward his dick causing Mindy to choke. Despite her choking Mindy's hand kept moving while she took her mouth off and got her breath back. Once she'd gotten her breath back she licked along his entire length and stuck his dick back in her mouth. After a few more minutes Syrus screamed "I'm gonna cum!" but instead of letting him come straight into her mouth she moved her head back and let him come all over her hair and face.

After wiping the cum off of her face and putting it in her mouth she told Syrus to lick her pussy Syrus obliged and began licking circles around her clit. Mindy started moaning and within a few minutes she fired her come straight into Syrus' mouth. After Mindy had drunk Syrus' cum she'd developed a thirst for more including her own so the instant she sent it into his mouth she opened his mouth and shoved her tongue straight down his throat. Mindy began moving her tongue around his mouth in the hopes of finding some cum and she did and a lot too. Mindy's face had a look of pure pleasure right now Mindy would have taken anyone's cum.

Mindy wanted more come and put her boobs around Syrus' dick and began to move up and down. Syrus was shaking at the felling of his dick being completely smothered by a hot girl's boobs. Once Mindy started moving them Syrus found it hard to avoid coming straight away. Syrus' dick quickly became comparable to a fountain. He was constantly shooting out cum and Mindy was licking it all off of her boobs. The sight of Mindy licking her own boobs sent Syrus' into a frenzy. He was shooting cum off left right and centre. After almost half an hour Syrus finally regained control of himself and Mindy's hair, face and boobs were covered in cum. Syrus said you should probably have a shower, but Jaden might be there. "The more the merrier" Mindy thought.

Syrus managed to sneak Mindy into the shower without being seen but sure enough Jaden was there. "Hi Sy' looks likee you and Mindy have had some fun mind if I join in?" "Of course not Jaden" Mindy said before Syrus could object. "Jaden you suck my tits and Syrus you stick your dick in my mouth I want more cum." Mindy began to move her head back and forth while Jaden sucked her boobs. Jaden quickly became hard and within 3 minutes Syrus was firing into Mindy's mouth. "Alright everyone off" Mindy said while she got up and facing up on a table "and listen. Jaden I want you to sit down with your dick over my mouth while I give you head and Syrus I want you to stick your dick in my pussy. I'm on the pill so I won't get pregnant while your there you can play with my tits." Syrus and Jaden acted quickly with Jaden sitting on her face and Syrus raising and spreading her legs. They both acted simultaneously with Jaden moving his dick around her mouth while Syrus pumped straight into her while playing with her boobs. Syrus was the first to come filling her sweet pussy with a ton of cum. Mindy thought the feeling of cum shooting into her womb felt almost as good as the feeling of cum in her mouth. Jaden was next and while his dick wasn't as big as Syrus' her opinion was the cum tasted much better. They continued this way for a while until Mindy realised she had to get back to her dorm before people began asking questions.


End file.
